User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic Rap Battles of Seraphimon 44: Goku vs Bruce Lee
Cast: Ryan Higa as Goku (voiced by both Peter and Ryan Higa) Mike Diva as Bruce Lee Xin Wuku as Bruce Lee and Goku stunt double Cameos: Nice Peter: Krillin/ Vegeta Epic Lloyd: Superman ( past footage) ??? and ???: Ben and Chad Josie Alaqhuist: Chi Chi Animations: Cell, Majin Buu, Frieza Locations: Goku: Worlds Martial Art Torunament and random DBZ field Bruce Lee: Pandagona and DBZ field Instrumental: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9u2kLIUGCc Description: Two of ERB's strongest fighters go head to head in an alternate ERB suggestion ( Personally i feel like this would have been better than Goku vs Superman) Battle: Epiic Rap Battles Of Seraaaphimon44 Goku vs Bruce Lee Begin Bruce: WATAWWWWWWWWWA Ahh finally its time for a real oponent, as i make you my pupil I dont need to watch your shitty show to know your not my equal Obvious-lee your bad animation is no match against me Gonna "Screw" you up so bad so youd better drink some Chi Chi Your plot is complicated and its clear that youll fall Im known around the world while you spent your childhood chasing balls Youve entered the dragon no way you can top my movies Chopping up this vegetable with my lyrical fist's of furry, i mean your flow is worse than GT When you want to get stronger you just change your hair color man I invented Jeet Kune Do, so you better run back to Roshi and Krillin Goku: Alright its time to Rock this Dragon your nowhere near me This Super Sayin aint playin its time for the real battle to start see You have no way of standing against the hope of the universe ( Goku powers up getting angrier and becomes super sayin) SSJ Goku: I got more forms than you i mean your not even Super Krillin: Goku!!!! SSJ Goku: My power levels over 900 compared to me your just a junior My son defeated Cell while yours died from a shot wound sir You Kaioken't defeat me im spirit balling over you Just because you beat Chuck Norris doesnt mean im scared of you dude ( Raggh) I dont even need to fight cause cancer already got to you ( Ohhh) Im Krillin it on the mic im stronger than any one of your moves ( Hahhhh) Im Asias greastest export bruh your just as worthless as Satan dude Bruce Lee: You put up a good fight but im still The Big Boss so i tower over yah I might as well beat you fast so you can go back to fusing with Vegeta I already beat you while your movies are so convoluted The idea of you winning is obviously so stupid You dont have the focus nor energy to handle My Way Stop blowing your Piccolo and head back to the buffet Look its clear you tried your best but it looks like you got severed Even Shenron knows that the abbridged version is better - beat stops- SSJ Goku: Okay now youve done it - beat starts- SSJ2 Goku: You wanna play it that way now allow me to kick it up a notch SSJ3 Goku: Even Gotenks cant stand you and thats saying alot SSJ4 Goku: You wanna mess with a god by all means go ahead SSJ God Goku: Like Frieza or Cell SSJ God SSjGoku: Youve already been marked for dead Have you had enough Lee im suprised you made it this far I mean the androids have put up a better challange than you, looks like youve dropped the bar Continue drinking those eggs cause my raps a Frieza Your no way near my level not even Superman could handle my rapping skills brah The gloves have come off so theres no way you can stand me ( YAAAAAAAAAAH) So allow me to finnish this fight with a KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAA Who Won Whos Next Sorry for the delay Next Battle is 2 Than the finale Than S3 U decideeeeeeee E-- P--- I---- C RAAAAAAAP BATTTTTTLES OF HISTORAHhhhhhammeha hints: Beat for next battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c85CSnlPzWo Category:Blog posts